penrithfandomcom-20200216-history
Dragoon (Fighter)
Long before Thornreach was an idea, the tribe of the Sohmish on Yedria carried their polearms and combated the native dragonkin in their homeland. As time moved on and things became more dire the first of these Dragoons began to lead revolts against the Children of Tiamat. Now a honed fighting style native to the Kingdom of Sohm Al, these Yedrian Dragoons are considered the elite dragon hunters in the world. Information Dragoons are a specialized archetype for fighter in the World of Phrelle. Each one requires approval to make sure the proper information is given about their specific history at this point in play. Each requires history connecting it with Sohm Al, through some manner. Approval for the class can only be granted via Sevv09, as this is still in the playtest phase selecting one of these as a character will mean potential changes to your character during play. Lore To be created when Yedria lore is worked on. Special Variations There are currently two Variations upon the Dragoon Archetype. Both of these variations are for Non-playable characters at this point however the lore for such would be known by those who train as dragoons. Dark Dragoons These “evil” dragoons are a sub-sect of Yedrians cast out long ago. They embrace the Chromatic teachings and seek to destroy the “good” metallic dragons as well as most neutral dragons. They have been known to work alongside Chromatics for a time before either they or the Chromatic attempts to betray one another Holy Dragoons This has happened but once in history a Dragoon blessed with Bahamut’s power in a time of great need. Seen as a bastion against Tiamat this Holy Dragoon is considered as Bahamuts Blessing to banish Tiamat. Abilities Below are the Martial Archetype features for Dragoon. Jump At third level your training has allowed you to leverage your polearm to allow you to make an ariel strike. When you make an attack you can decide to make one attack a round as a leaping strike. You can add 1d8+Str Mod damage to the attack. This dice increases at 7th (1d10), at 10th (1d12), and at 15th (2d6). You can use this ability equal to your Strength Modifier, replenishing it upon a short or long rest. Dragon Slaying At third level, your dedication to learning and studying dragons has granted you multiple benefits. You have an easier time tracking dragonkin, your strikes target weaker points, and you can even understand them. You gain the following benefits. * +2 Damage bonus against Dragon Types * Advantage on Wisdom or Intelligence checks to recall information about dragons. * You can now speak draconic. Resilience of the Dragoon At seventh level, ' '''You are battle hardened in the face of man’s most dangerous foe. This drive has bolstered you in the face of fear. You are now immune to fear against Dragons, and once per long rest you can become resistant to one type of elemental damage (Fire, Cold, Lightning, Poison, Acid).' ' '''Greater Dragon Slaying' At tenth level, you have your training behind you and have set out into the world. With a strong base you have combated a number of foes and honed your skills granting you the following benefits: * +4 Damage bonus against Dragons (Improvement to Dragon Slaying) * Advantage on saves against spells and abilities used by Dragons. Wrath of the Chromatics At fifteenth level, you have learned to harness the strengths of the dragon’s to use against them. Channeling this energy into your polearm, you ignite it with draconic fury. * You gain d8 bonus damage you can pick per long rest, this applies only to your polearm attacks. These bonus types can be one of the following: Acid, Lightning, Poison, Fire, Cold. Unbridled Fury At eighteenth level, the fury against your foes has ignited you to these great strides amongst your peers. Dragon’s across the land now know your name and your mission. You have become a bane to evil dragons and a defender of mortals. * +6 Damage Bonus against Dragons (Improvement to Greater Dragon Slaying bonus) * You can extend your Dragon Slaying benefits to your allies (maximum number effected equal to your Con modifier, minimum 1) for one minute. Category:Player Character Category:Class Options Category:Archetypes